Electrical connectors are used in a variety of environments to connect and transfer electrical power to or from one or more conductors. A primary and one or more tap conductors are physically and electrically connected to a structure, such as a distribution block, terminal lug, splice, or other connector. Power is transferred from the primary conductor to the tap conductors. Certain connectors utilize a fastener to apply a compression force to attach and retain a conductor.